Zone Fighter vs Zetton
by Goji64
Summary: The last monster to face Ultraman: Zetton appears. Zone Fighter quickly transforms and takes his giant form. Watch as the two battle to death in this epic battle


"_Zetton…"_

Zetton stomped through Tokyo, crushing anything that stood in his path. Zetton fired his One Million Degree Fireballs, destroying all the buildings ahead of him in a row of explosions. Meanwhile Hikaru Sakimori stood on a hill.

Zetton roared out his name as he stomped towards the hill.

Hikaru posed before screaming out, "Zone Fighter Power" transforming him into Zone Fighter. Zone Fighter jumped up into the air at Zetton, instantly growing into his giant form. Zone Fighter kicked Zetton across the face, sending him rolling across the ground. Zone Fighter got into a battle stance as Zetton rose, Zetton fired off multiple fireballs, Zone Fighter rolled out the way causing them all to strike the ground and explode in a row.

Zone Fighter charged at Zetton and grabbed him by his "ears" and went into grappling with him. Zone Fighter kicked Zetton in the side of the head twice, before grabbing him, and pulling his face down to Zone Fighter's knee. Zone Fighter threw Zetton away from him, Zetton roared at Zone Fighter, the sentai hero fired his lvl 1 Arrow-Beam, Zetton formed his Zetton Shatter. The arrow beams shattered against Zetton's shield like glass, Zone Fighter was shocked by this, he jumped back and started charging his lvl 2 Arrow-Beam but Zetton fired multiple fireballs at Zone Fighter's feet. Causing the ground beneath him to explode and engulfing Zone Fighter is red mist, Zone Fighter jumped from the mist, he hit the ground with a loud thud and rolled away from Zetton.

Zetton charged the fallen Zone Fighter, leapt onto him and grappled with him. Zone Fighter kicked Zetton in the stomach, sending him away from Zone Fighter. Zone Fighter rolled away from Zetton and quickly stood, Zone Fighter fired his lvl 2 Arrow-Beam. Zetton teleported, causing the arrow beams to strike two buildings and explode, Zetton appeared behind Zone Fighter and chopped his back. Sending Zone Fighter onto his face, Zone Fighter pushed both his legs up and kicked Zetton in the stomach, sending Zetton onto a building. Both quickly rose, Zone Fighter charged Zetton and chopped him, Zetton caught the hand and threw Zone Fighter away from him.

Zetton kicked the fallen Zone Fighter hard in his side, sending Zone Fighter rolling away from him. Zone Fighter jumped back onto his feet, he chopped Zetton on the sides of his head, Zetton stood unharmed. Zone Fighter jumped back from Zetton and attempted the Uzi Punch. Yet before Zone Fighter could start the combo Zetton caught his first fist and threw Zone Fighter up into the air, Zone Fighter soared through the air and flipped before coming back down and kicking Zetton in the face, sending the space dinosaur stumbling back. Zetton unleashed a fireball at point-blank range, striking Zone Fighter head on and causing a massive explosion.

Zone Fighter fell onto a building, Zetton stomped towards Zone Fighter. The hero tried to rise but Zetton force him to the ground and strangled him, Zone Fighter gasped for air and Zetton attempted to choke Zone Fighter to death.

Zone Fighter kicked Zetton off of him, Zetton flew high into the air before coming down and hitting the Earth with a loud thud. Zone Fighter ran for Zetton, the space dinosaur teleported away. Zone Fighter studied the area trying to find the alien, that's when Zetton appeared behind Zone Fighter, Zetton kicked Zone Fighter in the back, sending him forward. Zone Fighter caught himself and front flipped several times, until he was about ten feet away from Zetton. Zetton fired off fireballs in rapid succession, Zone Fighter spread his arms out and released a series of waves from his body. Stopping all the fireballs dead in their tracks shortly afterwards they dematerialized.

Zetton was stunned by this, allowing Zone Fighter to charged forward and deliver a powerful kick to Zetton's face. Zetton fell onto his back, striking the Earth with a loud thud.. Zone Fighter grabbed him by both his legs and spun him around until he reached max speed, he released his grip on Zetton, sending the space dinosaur through a row of buildings. Zetton sat up an fired as many fireballs as he could at Zone Fighter, striking him all over and engulfing him in a massive explosion. Zetton charged Zone Fighter, he beat away at the side of Zone Fighter's head, causing Zone Fighter to twirl back and forth between his fists. Zetton followed the punched up with a kick to the stomach, sending Zone Fighter onto his back. Zetton tried to stomp on Zone Fighter but the hero rolled out the way, causing Zetton's foot to hit the ground, forming a crater.

Zone Fighter rose to his feet, and raised his arms into the air and shouted, "Meteor Missile Might!" there was a bright white flash and the Meteor Missile Might bracelets appeared around his wrists. Zone Fighter fired Meteor Missile Might onto Zetton. Zetton formed the Zetton Shatter, causing all the missiles to bounce off the shield, striking the ground around him and exploding on contact. Afterwards Zone Fighter stood panting, Zetton teleported behind Zone Fighter.

It was time to end this pitiful hero, he grabbed Zone Fighter by his shoulders and turns Zone Fighter to face him. Zetton punches, kicks, and chops at Zone Fighter's face, chest, and stomach rapidly, he does this for about fifteen seconds. Zetton then grabs him by his neck , lifts him up, chokes him and shakes him. Zetton throws Zone Fighter into the air and catches him with both hands. Zetton lifts Zone Fighter high above his head and slams him onto his knee.

"CRACK!"

Zetton threw Zone Fighter to the ground, his back had been broken, at that moment Zone Fighter's belt began to blink read. With hiss back broke Zone Fighter could no longer fight, but if he went down this bastard was going down with him. Using the last of the energy left in his body Zone Fighter fired Meteor Proton Beam, striking Zetton in the chest. Zetton let out one last roar before dieing in a massive explosion.

Zone Fighter looked off into the sky, it began to darken as the sun set. Zone Fighter smiled, he had won, yet with the cost of his own lift, Zone Fighter would risk anything to make sure this Earth stayed safe, even if it cosseted him his own life. Zone Fighter let out one last battle cry before disappearing.

Heroes….such tragic beings they are….

Winner: Zone Fighter


End file.
